Dragon Ball Z in High School: Junior Saga
by DragonBall787
Summary: AU/OOC fic! One year after the devastating events of Sophomore Saga, 17 year olds Bulma and Vegeta are the only Z Warriors left. Together they will travel to Planet Namek to revive Goku and go back in time to restore peace from Black Goku. Meanwhile, Mr. Blutzinger is one of the only humans alive and will rebel against Black Goku. BxV, GxCC, Kx18, etc.
1. One Year Later! The Earth's Apocalypse!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: One Year Later! The Earth's Apocalypse!

\- SEPTEMBER, YEAR 749 -

17 year old Vegeta slowly walked through the deserted streets of the now destroyed West City. The sun never came out anymore, and the air was thick with polluted gas. Constant fire was present, yet reminding him that the cause of this destruction was still thriving.

It has been a year since Black's reign over the Earth, and Vegeta has attempted numerous times to destroy him, yet it only ended up with him fleeing at the brink of death.

Vegeta clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in frustration, 'I'll be ready next time...'

He walked in an abandoned mall and shivered at the stench of blood and decaying bodies. He stepped over broken pieces of glass and gravel before spotting the place he needed to go. He began to fly until a massive blast impacted him, causing to fly back, crashing into a McDonalds.

Vegeta slowly rose up and cursed to himself at the sight of Goku Black in front of him, powered up. He jumped over the counter, and approached Black, getting into a fighting stance.

"Seems that I have finally found you once again, mortal scum..." Goku Black grinned manaically.

'Sh*t!' Vegeta growled as he eyed his wanting destination, before turning back to Goku Black, "You won't be lucky this time!"

"We shall see..." Goku Black instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan Rosé state, and charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged Black's punch, and transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, before back kicking him into the counter of McDonalds as well. Vegeta then powered up, and flew at full speed to the store he desired. Before he was able to enter, Black appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Vegeta's shoulders, and flew down to the ground, causing Vegeta to painfully slam into the pavement and the dirt, making a buge crater form.

Vegeta reeled back, and punched Goku Black off of him, before regaining his footing and sent barrages of punches and kicks towards Goku Black. Black dodged Vegeta's attacks, before kneeing Vegeta in the gut, causing him to choke out blood.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Black yelled as he charged a Black Power Ball, and sent it to the roof of the mall, causing it to explode, revealing the dark, dreary sky. He rose above the roof, and charged up two Black Power Balls in each hand and then released them in the form of multiple blasts in the sky. Suddenly, energy blasts started to fly into ground, creating huge explosions around Vegeta.

Vegeta swiftly deflected and dodged the blasts coming from the sky, quickly located the store he needed to go, and blasted off. Goku Black observed the damage me made with glee, before the dark dust cleared out if reveal that Vegeta escaped.

"That little-!"

Vegeta powered down and sighed in relief as he walked into the store. He ignored the destroyed products on the ground, and approached a lit up glass case full of the material that he needed. After smashing the case with his bare hands, he finally spotted the perfect item, and quickly pocketed it.

Suddenly, Vegeta was grabbed by the head, and kneed through his spine, causing it to crack. He screamed as the painful sensation ran through his body. He quickly created a ki blast, and threw it in Black's face, causing an opening for him to get free.

"You escaped my grasp for too long, mortal! Prepare to accept your fate!" Goku Black screamed as he powered up and used his stolen body's signature move.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAA!" Goku Black cried as he released the pink and black beam at Vegeta, knowing that this attack would finish him once and for all.

"This isn't over yet!" Vegeta yelled as powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and countered, "FINAL...FLAAAAASH!"

The blue and pink blasts collided together, and both users struggled and strained to overpower the other. After what seemed like hours of struggling, Vegeta's eyes widened as Black's Kamehameha began to over power his Final Flash.

"Say goodbye, mortal!" Goku Black cackled in glee as he sent one final push to overtake Vegeta. The only thing Vegeta could do was shield his body as Black's Kamehameha impacted him full force, causing him to black out.

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened as he looked around his surroundings. He was outside the abandoned mall, covered up in gravel and dirt. His arm was oozing out blood, along with the right side of his head. He slowly, yet surely got up, tried to shake the pain off, and limped away.

Vegeta's limping turned into slow flying as he kept his ki down to prevent Black from finding him again. He ended up at Capsule Corporation, where instead of the actual entrance, he moved a huge patch of grass away to reveal an underground entrance. He limped down the stairs, not forgetting to cover the ground back up.

Vegeta walked through a long hallway before coming across a door, and putting in a pin to unlock it. Vegeta limped through the halls of the lab, before coming across the first aid room. Before we was able to step in, a voice stopped him.

"Vegeta! Why are you here so late?! It's 3 am, you had me worried to death..." Vegeta slowly turned around to see Bulma, yet her expression turned into shock as she took in the damage that he received.

Vegeta ended up sitting on one of the hospital beds as Bulma hurriedly tended to his wounds, "What were you thinking!? I turn my back from you for one secend and you're out picking fights!"

Vegeta didn't flinch at the sting of alcohol on his arm, "Bulma-"

"Do you know how many people we lost because of Black?! You think it'll be any better that you throw your life away? Just for a thrill of a fight?!" Bulma scolded as she wrapped gauze around his injured arm.

Vegeta huffed through his nose, "Bulma-"

"Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, my family, your family, and we can't even wish them back-!"

"BULMA!" Vegeta screamed, silencing her ranting. His eyes widened as he saw tears releasing from her eyes and her body started shaking.

"I can't lose you too, y'know..." Bulma sniffed as she finished wrapping Vegeta's head. He got down from the bed and placed an arm on her shoulder, before embracing her into his arms.

"I didn't mean to worry you. But this was too important to ignore," Vegeta explained.

"What's too important?" Bulma questioned, looking up at him.

Vegeta cleared his throat, and reached into his pocket, pulling out an 14K white gold engagement ring featuring a 1/2 carat princess-cut center diamond in a double frame set with smaller accent diamonds along with princess-cut sapphires and shimmering round accent diamonds.

"I know this isn't the most romantic of settings, but I've been told by my father that I must fulfill this task around this age. I'm asking you to be my wife-"

"YES! YES, YOU IDIOT!" Bulma cried as she threw her arms around Vegeta, who looked quite shocked.

"I didn't even finish my speech," Vegeta muttered, but was glad that she was enthusiastic about the thought of marriage. He gently took ahold of her right hand, and slid the ring on her ring finger, fitting perfectly. He took out his version of the ring, a more simple, thicker version, and handed it to her to place on his finger. She grabbed his right hand, and slid his ring onto his ring finger, fitting well.

The two looked at each other with adoration before they both closed in for a deep kiss. Before Vegeta could slide his hands down past her back, Bulma pulled back with a huge smile, "Oh Vegeta~, this reminds me, I have great news!"

Bulma happily skipped out of the medical room, gesturing her finger behind for her fiancé to follow. Vegeta's mouth twitched at her sudden mood change, and followed her closely behind.

The duo walked into the lab, where among other inventions and gadgets were there, noticeably two giant machines were covered in a giant cloth.

"Ta-da~," Bulma sang, gesturing towards the covered objects, "I'm such a genius, Vegeta, you oughta be thanking me right now!"

"What are you talking about, Woman? What are those?" Vegeta tugged at the cloth, before his hand was slapped away by Bulma's.

"Let me reveal them!" Bulma insisted, before personally yanking the cloths away, revealing a time machine and a spaceship.

"Bulma..." Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he approached the two objects, and touched them.

"We're lucky that Dad and I started building these before Black came around...it took me a whole year to finish these projects. I was thinking...with the spaceship, we could travel to Planet Namek and use the Dragon Balls to revive Goku-"

"Wait, why Kakarot?!" Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms.

"Cause he's the strongest one dead, Vegeta, and we need his help to defeat Black! Anyway, once we revive Goku, he can teleport us back to Earth with Instant Transmission, and then we can use the time machine to go back and-"

"And prevent Black from killing everyone, making our future back to normal!" Vegeta finished.

"Not exactly...we'll create a new timeline where Black doesn't kill anyone, but we need Beerus and Whis' help to restore our timeline back to normal, using something greater than the Dragon Balls..." Bulma explained.

"...What's greater than the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta asked.

"The Super Dragon Balls," Bulma answered.

"The what?!" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Before this all happened, Whis mentioned to me before a while back at the possibility of Super Dragon Balls. They're much more powerful than the Namek ones, and we'll be able to restore our timeline back to normal with just one wish!" Bulma explained, "If we go back to the past and get those Super Dragon Balls, along with preventing Black from killing everyone, we should be able to make things right again!"

"That could work..." Vegeta mumbled, before turning back to Bulma, "Alright, let's try it!"

"This is going to take a while, you know," Bulma warned.

"How long?" Vegeta asked.

"It takes months to go to Namek, by the time everything's back to normal, it'll be around February or March...we'll have to catch up with school work-"

"Forget school! We haven't been there in a year! Don't tell me- you still study?!" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Of course! I'm going to college," Bulma remarked, "And we still have senior year after all of this,"

"Tch," Vegeta crossed his arms.

Bulma then glanced at her ring, suddenly realizing she's engaged, "Vegeta, when are we getting married?"

"After all this sh*t is over with..." Vegeta shrugged, "I guess after we turn 18,"

"Can we invite everyone that we know?" Bulma yawned, causing Vegeta to finally realize that it was 4 am.

"Hell no," Vegeta picked up Bulma bridal style, and proceeded to walk towards their built bedroom down the hall in the undergound.

"Please?" Bulma pleaded, "I want it to be the best wedding ever..."

"No," Vegeta rolled his eyes as they entered their bedroom. Vegeta approached their bed and pulled the covers back, placing her comfortably on the bed. He shook his head once he saw her knocked out, snoring.

Vegeta climbed into the bed, and embraced Bulma, pulling the covers up above them. He stared at the ceiling, wondering how they were going to get through this. He looked back at Bulma and was convinced that they were going to suceeed, no matter what.

Next Time: Onward to Planet Namek!

A/N: I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER PEOPLE! I decided to release this chapter earlier than I planned so you guys don't get too antsy waiting until August. You're welcome! :D

Alright, here's the jist of things so you guys won't get confused. Junior Saga's gonna be different. Instead of school, Bulma and Vegeta will be traveling through space to revive Goku with the Dragon Balls and time to restore their Earth back to normal. It's still gonna carry the humorous tone, just with a different setting and goal.

This story will have 14 chapters, but I will try to make them 2K chapters so you guys won't be unfulfilled. I hope you guys enjoy this story and make sure to favorite, follow, and review for more content!

Oh yeah, if you want an image of the ring Vegeta got Bulma, here's the link: en/kaystore/r6-rings-101488-1/vera-wang-love-1-carat-tw-diamonds-14k-white-gold-ring-08105780699-1/101488/101488.101495


	2. Onward to Planet Namek!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: Onward, to Planet Namek!

\- THE NEXT DAY -

Bulma woke up to sounds of packing in their bedroom. She groggily sat up and glanced at Vegeta, who was across the room, packing up his armor and clothes. She checked the time on their alarm clock and choked.

"It's 4 am, why the heck are you packing so early?! Come to bed!" Bulma whined, flopping back down in the sheets, covering her head

Vegeta tsked and walked over to their bed, ripping the sheets out of Bulma's grasp, but regretting it as he saw her only in her bra and panties. His face turned bright red, "Gods woman, do you always sleep in your underwear?!"

"Oh please, it's nothing you haven't seen before...and I like taking my clothes off in the middle of the night," Bulma defended herself, "And give me the cover back!"

"Black could be awake at any moment! We must leave as soon as possible or he could destroy the ship and the time machine!" Vegeta explained, dragging her out of bed, "Anything you need?"

"Well...I'll walk to the store..." Bulma assured, putting on a fitting black jumpsuit with a yellow tunic over it and pair of orange boots and a red hairband, "How do I look?"

"...Fine..." Vegeta muttered, preferring if she ditched the yellow tunic and just wore the black jumpsuit, "And what do you mean 'you'll walk to the store'?!"

"I'll go and get what I need," Bulma shrugged, walking out of the bedroom.

"No you don't! I'll be escorting you!" Vegeta growled, pacing after her, just done dressing himself in his armor.

Vegeta flew at a moderate place to the store, while Bulma held on to his neck with her life.

"You don't have to f*cking choke me y'know..." Vegeta muttered in her ear, scanning for the most stable built store avalible within the piles of destruction.

He finally found a decent standing Walmart, and flew in, setting Bulma on the ground. The lights were completely destroyed, making the store pitch black in combination of the barely rising sun.

"Use your ki to light the store," Bulma whispered.

"Idiot woman, Black would semse my ki if I do that. Use your phone," Vegeta whispered back.

Bulma took out her phone, and used her flashlight app to light up the area visible enough to see items, "Let's go!"

The duo began walking and Vegeta occasionally grabbed something that might be useful. They passed the grocery area, the toy area, and the clothing area. Eventually Vegeta grew impatient, "Where are we going?!"

"Just hold on Vegeta, it's hard to see in here!" Bulma stuck out her tongue.

"If it isn't anything important we should hurry up and leave before Black finds out!" Vegeta urged.

"Finds out what?" A smug, dark voice said from behind the couple.

'Sh*t!' Both thought, and Bulma shakily turned around and flashed her phone at Black, who looked too happy.

Immediately, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan God and flew at him, getting a good unexpected hit on Black's face, causing him to fly to the back of the store, crashing into a few aisles.

"Bulma! Get what you need and find a safe place to hide at! I'll get you when I can find time to escape!" Vegeta commanded.

"But Vegeta, I can't leave you here-" Bulma was cut off as Vegeta flew off straight towards where Black was last seen.

"Stupid Saiyan..." Bulma muttered, turning around and running the opposite way Vegeta left.

"Show yourself, imposter!" Vegeta yelled, throwing numerous ki blasts towards the area Goku Black crashed at. Vegeta hovered over the area to scan any power levels.

Suddenly, his leg was grabbed from down under and Vegeta was thrown into the ground, with Black attacking him with a volley of punches. Vegeta swiftly blocked Black's attacks before finding an opening, and kicking him out of range.

Black noticed a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth, and wiped it with his hand, chuckling manically, "You won this round, Prince...but now it's time to get serious..."

Black powered up and transformed into Super Saiyan Rosé, grinning with malicious intent, "Hmm...I wonder if I should target that little human before I destroy you..."

Vegeta clenched his teeth at the mention of Bulma and powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

He then charged ki in both of his hands and then released it similar to a Double Galick Cannon, revealing a devastating beam, "GAMMA BURST FLAAAASH!"

Goku Black used both of his hands in a attempt to block off the blast, but it was futile as the attack eventually consumed Black, causing devastating damage to him, and his surroundings.

After the smoke cleared up, Vegeta powered down to base form, and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

'Finally...' Relief flooded Vegeta's mind until he heard some debris moving not too far away from him.

"You...think...that puny...attack could...defeat me?!" Black coughed on his own blood as he shakily stood up, limping towards Vegeta.

Vegeta struggled to move his body from the ground, but his bones refused to move. He clenched his eyes shut as Goku Black prepared a small blast capable of wiping him out.

Black stood over Vegeta, chuckling evilly, "Prepare...to die-!"

BANG!

Goku Black fell to the ground, knocked out as Bulma stood over him, holding a solid iron frying pan, "No one kills my fiancé but me!"

Vegeta was shocked, but slightly happy at the sight of his fiancé, but that emotion quickly turned into anger, "I told you to-"

Bulma shoved a Senzu Bean in Vegeta's mouth, effectively shutting him up for the time being. Less than a minute later, Vegeta easily came to his feet, fully healed. He was then engulfed in a hug.

"Don't ever tell me to run away again!" Bulma growled, glaring up at him, tears appearing in the cornors of her eyes.

"...Did you at least get what you needed?" Vegeta asked, quickly choosing to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Bulma proudly held a half a year's supply of tampons, pads, Midol, chocolate, and strawberries.

About ten minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta made it back to their base without any more delays.

"Is everything in the ship?" Bulma asked Vegeta, who nodded.

"We basically cleared out the house..." Vegeta scoffed, putting the spaceship into a capsule.

"Okay, let's go!" Bulma giddily ran outside, with Vegeta calmly walking after her.

Vegeta threw the capsule, and the spaceship was revealed once again. The two walked in, and Bulma sat in the pilot seat, while Vegeta sat in the passenger seat.

"Hope you know where you're going..." Vegeta muttered, causing Bulma to slap his wrist.

"Course I do! Planet Namek is coordinates 9045XY!" Bulma proudly stated, setting he coordinates in and pressing auto pilot.

Immediately, the spaceship blasted into the air and immediately started breaking barriers of the atmosphere, causing Bulma to fly out of her seat, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta caught her just before she was literally a dead fly on the wall, and trapped her in his arms until they we're out of Earth's orbit, travelling at hyperspeed with stable gravity.

"...Thanks," Bulma sheepishly chuckled, whilst Vegeta rolled his eyes and set her down.

"You're troublesome," He simply stated, causing her to giggle.

"But this troublesome woman got us on our way to Namek, huh?!" Bulma proudly puffed her chest.

"...Guess so. Along with nearly getting us killed," Vegeta shrugged, "...When are we supposed to be at Namek anyways?"

"Like 5 months," Bulma stated, causing Vegeta to choke on his own spit.

"Five months?! That's January!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yup! We'll spend every single day together in this ship for the next five months!" Bulma grinned.

"...I'm going to train," Vegeta started to walk out of the pilot room, much to Bulma's dismay.

"Aww Vegeta! You wouldn't dare leave your fiancé bored, would you?" She pouted, running up to him and pulling his arm.

"What else do you suggest we do?" Vegeta glanced at Bulma, and immediately regretted it as he saw a perverted look on her face.

"I think I have an idea..." Bulma whispered in his ear as she traced circles around his chest.

Vegeta turned bright red as he quickly went out of Bulma's grasp, shouting, "Don't tease me you perverted woman!"

"Don't act innocent, I feel you touching me all the time while you're supposedly 'sleeping'!" Bulma snapped back.

"Well at least I don't try to sneak in the shower unlike you," Vegeta sneered.

"At least I don't participate in Mom's stupid old areobics tapes!" Bulma revealed, causing Vegeta to gasp in shock.

"THEY'RE FOR TRAINING!" Vegeta exploded, transforming inti a Super Saiyan. Bulma flinched and ran out of the room, laughing as Vegeta took chase after her, shouting profanities.

\- A Few Days Later -

Bulma sat in the pilot seat, monitoring their position in the universe, noticing something was wrong.

"We're forcefully being dragged into the atmosphere of another planet!" Bulma whispered as a small dot ahead, started to appear bigger each second.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, and Vegeta rushed in, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel, just finishing up training.

"What is it-...I know that planet," Vegeta spoke after glancing at the giant panel monitoring what's ahead.

"You do?"

"Yes, I forgot the name, but the look is familiar...I think Father might've mentioned the planet to me or something..." Vegeta mentioned, "Why are we headed towards the planet?"

"We're being forcefully pulled in!" Bulma informed.

"Hmm...their energy levels appear to be very weak, so we should be fine...Just follow my lead when we land,"

"Okay!" Bulma nodded.

Eventually their ship crashed into the unknown planet, and Vegeta and Bulma walked out, just to see a bunch of humanoid insect like creatures surrounding their ship, pointing spears at them.

"You are now in the territory of Planet Arlia and the Arlians led by King Moai! Surrender now and forever hold your peace!" One of the Arlians yelled.

Vegeta gave a long look towards Bulma, and then raised his hands up in the air, Bulma following suit. He sarcastically spoke, "We surrender, oh mighty ones, as you have overpowered us,"

"Yeah, you better surrender you disgusting bags of flesh and water! Come, let us show you or leader!" An Arlian named Lesoy ushered the duo to follow the crowd.

"Vegeta, are you planning something?" Bulma whispered behind to him.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," Vegeta reassured, and then grinned, "This is going to be hilarious..."

\- Meanwhile -

Goku Black roamed the streets, cursing to himself as he let Vegeta and the blue haired mortal slip away from his hands. He couldn't find their energies anywhere, and it was making him upset.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled, causing Black to halt his steps in amusement.

A fat, bald man walked towards Black with a Tarzan get up, "I'm here to destroy your wrong doings once and for all! RIGHT GUYS?!"

"YEEAAAAH!" A crowd of humans, including Hercule, Yajirobe, Korin, and Oolong shouted behind him, like 200 feet away.

"And who are you, little mortal?" Goku Black chuckled at the small man.

"THE NAME'S BLUTZINGER!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled, holding up a Nuclear bomb.

"The heck? Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Goku Black flinched and took a few steps back at the deadly weapon.

"GIVE ME LIBERTY, OR GIVE ME DEATH!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed.

Next Time: Bulma and Vegeta vs Planet Arlia

A/N: Okay people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a lot of thinking to set up this whole story and put it into 14 chapters. I'll try not to go too fast and release a bunch of chapters at once, but I won't have you guys wait like half a year. At most I'll release chapters once/twice a month so the story can last until May. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to favorite, follow, and review! Don't be afraid to also PM me for suggestions, questions, etc.!


	3. UPDATE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Last Time:

"We're forcefully being dragged into the atmosphere of another planet!" Bulma whispered as a small dot ahead, started to appear bigger each second.

Eventually their ship crashed into the unknown planet, and Vegeta and Bulma walked out, just to see a bunch of humanoid insect like creatures surrounding their ship, pointing spears at them.

"You are now in the territory of Planet Arlia and the Arlians led by King Moai! Surrender now and forever hold your peace!" One of the Arlians yelled.

"Yeah, you better surrender you disgusting bags of flesh and water! Come, let us show you or leader!" An Arlian named Lesoy ushered the duo to follow the crowd.

"Vegeta, are you planning something?" Bulma whispered behind to him.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," Vegeta reassured, and then grinned, "This is going to be hilarious..."

\- Meanwhile -

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled, causing Black to halt his steps in amusement.

A fat, bald man walked towards Black with a Tarzan get up, "I'm here to destroy your wrong doings once and for all! RIGHT GUYS?!"

"YEEAAAAH!" A crowd of humans, including Hercule, Yajirobe, Korin, and Oolong shouted behind him, like 200 feet away.

"THE NAME'S BLUTZINGER!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled, holding up a Nuclear bomb.

"The heck? Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Goku Black flinched and took a few steps back at the deadly weapon.

"GIVE ME LIBERTY, OR GIVE ME DEATH!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed.

Chapter 3: Bulma and Vegeta vs. Planet Arlia

"Well, this sucks..." Bulma sighed as she and Vegeta were locked up in a dungeon, filled with dead carcasses around them. Vegeta had a black and white jail jumpsuit. while Bulma wore a skimpier jail top, showing her stomach, and shorts. They had shackles around their wrists, hanging from the ceiling.

Vegeta chuckled mischievously, looking at her up and down, "Jeez Bulma, I didn't know you were into all this..."

"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled flailing her legs around in a poor attempt to kick his giant head. Her flailing only gave Vegeta a show as he chuckled even more.

"You're only making this even more hilarious," Vegeta easily broke out of his chains, landing gracefully onto the floor. He walked up to Bulma and remarked, "You need help?"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Bulma screamed, having enough of being his entertainment.

Vegeta looked around and saw a whip nearby. He picked it up and began to trace it around Bulma's thighs, whispering in her ear, "What's the safe word?"

"..." Bulma looked at Vegeta like he grew a second head.

"Calm down, it was a joke," Vegeta easily broke Bulma's chains, and caught her just in time before she fell onto the floor, "See? I told you this was hilarious-OWW!"

Bulma pulled his ear harshly and hissed, "If we don't get out of here in ten minutes, I swear I'm ditching you on this planet!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, dropped her onto the floor, and walked up to the bars holding them hostage, and easily bent them into a gap wide enough to walk through, "Happy?"

Bulma got up from the ground, and walked through the cell, "Let's go, those creatures could be here any second..."

Bulma and Vegeta walked through the hall, where numerous dungeon cells lie. They walked past a particular one, where they heard a crying voice.

"Help..."

Bulma stopped abruptly, and walked up to the cell, where a Arlian was sprawled pathetically on the floor, "Are you ok, sir?"

"Not really..." The Arlian sobbed, "My fiancé, Lemlia, was taken by King Moai and I was thrown into this cell..."

"Bulma! Let's go!" Vegeta yelled from the exit door that he found.

"What's your name?" Bulma couldn't help but pity the alien.

"Atla," Atla introduced himself, "How did you guys get out? Are you planning on fighting King Moai?"

"No, we plan on getting the hell outta here," Vegeya walked back to the duo, then grabbed Bulma's arm, "Let's go."

"No, we gotta save Atla and reunite him with his fiancé!" Bulma insisted, yanking her arm from Vegeta.

"What?! Why would we help a pathetic creature like him?!" Vegeta demanded.

"But Vegeta...what would you do if I was taken by King Moai?" Bulma clasped his hand with hers and looked deep into his eyes.

"Arrgh..." Vegeta cursed, looked away from Bulma's eyes, and then grabbed Atla's prison bars, breaking it wide instantly.

"T-Thank you!" Atla bowed down to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Shut up and follow us!" Vegeta snapped, walking ahead of the duo, opening the exit door.

An alarm went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"F*ck!" Vegeta raced out of the door, with Atla and Bulma following him, and all three ran into a group of Arlian guards circled around them with swords.

"BACK TO YOUR CELLS, OR YOU WILL FACE SEVERE PUNISHMENT!" An Arlian screamed.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Vegeta yelled back, powering up, causing the Arlians to blow back.

"Where's the King?!" Vegeta demanded Atla.

"In that castle!" Atla pointed towards a huge building in the distance.

"Let's go!" Vegeta commanded, leading the group towards the giant castle.

At the entrance, a guard stood firmly beside the doors, in a stoic expression. Out of nowhere, a blast went through his chest, causing him to drop dead immediately.

Vegeta kicked down the door and charged through the castle, with Atla and Bulma behind him, "WHERE'S MOAI?!"

A figure walked into the center of the huge room, and revealed himself, an Arlian with a crown on top of his head, "I am King Moai,"

"G-Give me my fiancé b-back!" Atla shouted.

"Oh? You mean my fiancé?" King Moai clapped his hands, and a cage dropped from the ceiling, revealing Lemlia.

"Lemlia!" Atla yelled.

"Atla!" Lemlia cried, attempting to free herself, but with no progress.

King Moai snapped his fingers, and yelled, "Yetti, Greger, and Lesoy! Show these fools who's the king around here!"

Three powerful looking Arlians appeared and took on fighting stances, giving out fierce scowls.

"You three want to play? Come at me, then!" Vegeta yelled, powering up into Super Saiyan, and charging after the three.

Vegeta dodged all three's attempted punches and kicks, and managed to grab Yetti's leg, throwing him into the ki blast Berger sent towards him, causing Yetti to blow back into the wall. Lesoy trapped Vegeta in his arms, and squeezed as hard as he could. Greger took the chance to throw some punches at Vegeta, only to have Vegeta dodge them in Lesoy's arms, causing Lesoy to take all of the damage. Vegeta then headbutted Lesoy from behind, causing his grip to loosen on him. Vegeta grabbed Lesoy's arm, threw him at Greger, and prepared a ki blast.

"FINAL FLAAAASSSHHHH!" Vegeta screamed, obliterating the two for good.

Without breaking a sweat, Vegeta turned towards King Moai and mouthed, "You're next."

Next Time: ?

 **Author's Note: I know it's been awhile, and I'm super sorry about that, but Junior Year is freaking stressful. I'm 17 years old, took my ACT, got a 19 in Math, 21 in English, 27 in Science, and 28 in Reading. So, imma retake it to get my English and Math up.**

 **Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I'm taking like a super long hiatus because I started a new project: A Dragon Ball Z Comic! I thought it'd be cool to turn one of the stories I made into a comic so I can share it with you guys on Tumblr. So, my Tumblr is DragonBall787, so be sure to follow it and tell me which story you want to be turned into a comic!**

 **Thanks for following me all these years, and fell free to contact me through fanfiction or Tumblr!**


End file.
